


Godforsaken; Lost and Found

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Free! Poems [1]
Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Another poem, this time inspired by Rin´s struggles in season 1 of Free! Again, open for interpretation! Enjoy :)





	Godforsaken; Lost and Found

There was a time and a place for me,

For my dreams,

For my path,

For my steps and my decisions.

 

There were a families and friends for me,

For my passion,

For my love,

For my chance and their tears of compassion.

 

Then I had to go, had to come back.

That choice broke my heart destroyed everything I had.

I decided to believe in a wrong faith,

I wasn´t alone, I was only scared.

 

My eyes averted, there was no chance of me looking back.

Looking at them. Looking at him. Looking at that place.

I wished for my childhood to come back, I wished for my best friend.

He was long gone, finding his own dreams and roads that lead to them.

 

My heart was gone, so was my strength.

This hate was too strong; it all flew towards the wrong men.

It wasn´t their fault, it wasn´t even mine... it just simply happened,

All of it slipped through my fingers.

 

My past, my present, my future?

My friends, my family, my lost footing and concrete.

There was a long fall,

Fall down under the mud.

Not even water, sea or river,

Just godforsaken muck.

 

There was emptiness all around me. There was no hope.

They tried to reach me, hold me tight, not to let me fall.

I didn´t let them, the shame was too strong.

I wanted to let them; my will was as weak as my soul.

 

I pulled, I pushed, I screamed and kicked and punched.

He didn´t let me go, they all held me evenly, held me too tight.  

 

Free me, I pleaded.

Get me out of this muddy waters, I begged.

Somehow, he was able to lend me another hand.

 

Then I took it. There was more.

I looked up; my friends didn´t let me tumble down no more.

I felt fresh air, a hint of happiness. I was able to breathe, to look at life with a bit of easiness.

 

Then I saw his eyes, I felt his sacrifice,

I took in all of his notorious smile, his kindness and their love.

My friends saved me; the dream crept up on me again,

I suddenly want to go, even if it makes me sound insane.

 

They didn´t give up, so can´t I,

They didn´t let go, so won´t I.

 

My dream is in front of me, I can see it,

I am here to do what I can; I am here to win it.


End file.
